Gabriel's Secret Weapon
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Instead of facing his brother in the Hotel Elysian and facing his ultimate death, Gabriel brings his secret weapon. A small, black haired, blue eyed, white robe with golden trim wearing, toddler who was just woken up from his nap. For if there is one person who could get Lucifer to do anything, it was him. Dean Winchester is left wondering, who knew Lucifer was such a softy.


**Just a little something that I came up with while trying to get out of a dry-patch with another fic I am also currently working on!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Gabriel had told them that he had a back up plan, to wait for him to get back, and to stall his brother until he did.

That was it, nothing more, nothing less.

So Sam and Dean Winchester were crouching behind an up turned table in the motel Elysian, waiting for the less-blood thirsty archangel to come back with whatever it was he swore would defeat his older brother.

Lucifer sneered at the so called gods as he destroyed them one by one. He hated impostors, fakers, all of them. Sam and Dean were here, he could feel it, his true vessel. It was a great feeling.

And he felt it when his so called coward of a brother left too. Dean swore again as one of the god's body's hit the table he was behind and the thing wobbled. Where was Gabriel? He said he'd be right back. As if listening in to the older hunter's thoughts, the archangel in question appeared next to him. Dean spun so fast he was left questioning how he did not have whiplash.

There next to him crouched Gabriel, green eyes shining with something he couldn't name, and in his arms he held a bundle of white, gold, and black hair. Catching the hunters gaze on his package, the messenger angel released his hold, if only a little, and revealed what he was holding. A small boy, now older the four, maybe five, wrapped in a white robe with gold trimmings, was huddled in his arms. Blue eyes were scrunched shut as the youngster whimpered in a sign that he was about to break down in tears.

This was Gabriel's so called 'great' plan. To give Lucifer a baby. Gabriel smiled at Dean, so simple minded he was sometimes, before his gaze turned back down to the small bundle he cradled to his chest. His eyes softened and he crooned softly at the baby angel. Blue eyes opened slowly, tears still making tracks down his small face, as he heard the voice calling out to him, and another.

Small hands made grabbing motions at the sound of the other voice, causing Gabriel to smile.

Dean still looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Your 'great plan' is to give him a baby!"

Gabriel shook his head, and glared at the hunter sharply, as the baby he held began to whimper again at the tone of Dean's voice. Rocking the small angel back and forth slowly he turned his attention back to his least favorite Winchester. Dean met his gaze head on.

"Not just any baby Dean-o! Meet Samael, one of the younger archangels, this little guy is Lucifer's charge. If any one can stop him its this little fella. Sam here has him wrapped around his little finger so type that he could almost be like a band aide. Luci might try and fight us older ones, but he would pull his own wings out before he willingly hurt this little guy," He paused as the baby whimpered again, and Dean found himself thinking of his Sam as a little baby in dire need of a nap.

"With him all fussy like he is now, having just woken him from his nap time up stairs in the nursery in our Pavilion, Sammy is a upset sack of angelic cuteness"

Gabriel winked at him one more time, before looking up at Lucifer, who was still raging through the pagans, coming up on Kali. He sighed resignedly before disappearing in a small sound of rustling wings. Dean looked over the top of his table shield just in time to see the two doors at the other side of the room both open automatically, and Gabriel come marching in, his arms still wrapped around the fussy toddler.

"Luci, We're home!"

Lucifer turned around at the sound of his brothers voice.

"Don't tell me that you want Mr. Fussy Pants here to see you kill the rest of these pagans"

And his eyes were immediately drawn to the bundle that his brother was carrying. The familiar black hair, the achingly familiar fledgling robes that he had made for their owner himself. And that's when the small sobs reached the devil's ears.

Dean watched with wide shocked eyes as Lucifer stopped advancing on Sam's table. At the lack of movement, Sam's head poked up above the edge of the table to see what was going on, and both hunters were left mystified.

They both watched as Lucifer's shoulder's dropped, and his eyes softened, as they locked onto the little bundle Gabriel was carrying. Lucifer completely forgot about what he had been doing up until the point that Gabriel had come back, with this secret weapon that both Sam and Dean needed to get in their arsenal, and made his way towards the new arrivals.

Arms out stretched, sweet nothings and croons coming from his mouth, leaving both hunters absolutely flabbergasted. The bundle slowly turned in Gabriel's arms, to see who was saying such things in that particular voice, he'd been napping with Raz and Mikey when Gabriel had come and taken him away. When his eyes landed on the form of Lucifer, his beloved caregiver, they watered again as he reached out with his hands and scrunched his fingers in a 'hold me' sort of fashion.

"Luci, Luci, Luci, Luci"

Lucifer was more then happy to oblige his little baby brother, and in one quick swoop, had gathered the young angel up in his arms. Cradling him softly against his chest. Rubbing slow circles into his back, as to calm him down, and whispering sweet little lullabies into his ear as he swayed back and forth, as to get him back down to sleep.

Dean watched open mouthed as this happened.

Little Samael, on his part, buried his face into Lucifer's chest beneath him, his tiny fists digging into his shirt and hanging for dear life. Eventually though, like any other baby his age, the rocking and soft lullaby, not to mention it being done by his caregiver, Samael's sobs slowly died down into small hiccups until he was back to sleep.

Lucifer kissed the top of the baby's head, his eyes looking up to meet Gabriel's smiling face. His brother knew that he hadn't been permitted to see Samael since his banishment all that time ago and that if there was one thing that could soften him it would be little Samael. Smiling into the little boys soft hair, Lucifer's eyes portrayed his gratitude at getting to have this moment with his young charge. Gabriel nodded to his brother in understanding, knowing half of that was towards Michael, as he was the one who hadn't done anything to stop the two from being reunited.

Lucifer was gone, with Samael, in the next minute. Gabriel laughed happily in his wake, unbeknownst to the two Winchesters, calling out to his charge as well as this was going to turn out to be a very good day. Dean, and Sam, hazardously crawled out of their protective hiding spots to meet the brunette archangel in the middle of the room.

"What the actual Hell!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Dean Winchester as he continued on with sharing his opinions with the room.

"Since when is Lucifer of all people such a softy!"

Gabriel chuckled at the poor poor hunters.

"Guys, there isn't _anything_ my brother Lucifer wouldn't do for Little Samael," There was a pause as Gabriel laughed at something he hadn't viced yet, "And that my good men, is how you stop the devil from starting the apocalypse"

* * *

 **Soo! I know its a bit random, but I hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
